mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Transformers: History of Music 1984–1990
| Recorded = | Genre = Anime | Language = Japanese | Length = Disc 1 60:01 Disc 2 60:02 Disc 3 60:03 Disc 4 60:00 Disc 5 60:00 | Label = Columbia Music Entertainment,inc. | Producer = | Reviews = | }} Transformers: History of Music 1984-1990 is a five disc soundtrack boxset of the Transformers franchise. It was released by Columbia Music Entertainment on March 31, 2004 in Japan only. Album information As the title suggests, this set spans all of the Japanese G1 series. Including theme songs with corresponding karaoke versions, image score inspired by Fight! Super Robot Lifeform by composer Michiaki Watanabe which was previously released in Japan as "Transformers: Original Soundtrack" in 1984. Scores straight from Headmasters, Masterforce, by composer Ishida Katsunori. Plus the Victory and Zone score which was also by Michiaki Watanabe. However, this set does include the first two versions of the US opening theme song by Anne Bryant and the suites to two of the 1984 and 1985 US toy commercials. But these theme songs include their sound effects that played along with the song. Unfortunately, the original score from the "More Than Meets The Eye" series by composer Robert J. Walsh is absent from this set. Track list Disc 1 #4TH DIMENSION #GRUESOME WARS #TRANSFORMER #CAR WALKIN’ #CYBERTRON I #PEACE OF MIND #SPINNIN’ #CYBERTRON II #YOU CAN FIGHT #MEChANICAL VOICE #BATTLE #WHO’S GOD #CHASE #DESTRON Decepticon #PEACE AGAIN #FUTURIST’S DREAM #TRANSFORMER(TV SIZE) #Peace Again(TV SIZE) #TRANSFORMER(OFF VOCAL VERSION) #Peace Again(OFF VOCAL VERSION) #TRANSFORMER2010(TV SIZE) #ウルトラマグナスの歌唱指導 I Urutora Magunasu no Kashôshidô Wan/Ultra Magnus' Song of Leadership I #TRANSFORMER2010(OFF VOCAL VERSION) #WHAT’S YOU(TV SIZE) #ウルトラマグナスの歌唱指導 II Urutora Magunasu no Kashôshidô Tzu/Ultra Magnus' Song of Leadership II #WHAT’S YOU(OFF VOCAL VERSION) Disc 2 #ザ・ヘッドマスターズ Za Heddomasutāzu/The Headmasters #僕等のヘッドマスター Bokutō no Heddomasutāzu/Of Our Headmasters #TRANSFORM! #臆病者同盟 Okubyômomo Dômei/Coward Alliance #戦士の休息 Senshi no Yasumi/Rest of a Warrior #立て!怒りのヘッドマスター Tatsu! Ikari no Heddomasutāzu/Stand! Anger of a Headmaster #宇宙には国境がない Uchū ni wa Kokkyō ga Nai/A Universe Without Borders #デストロン讃歌 Destron Sanka/Decepticon Hymn #宇宙に架かる虹 Uchū ni Kakaru Niji/A Rainbow Hanging in Space #君はトランスフォーマー Kimi wa Toransufōmā/You are a Transformer #ザ・ヘッドマスターズ(OFF VOCAL VERSION) Za Heddomasutāzu/The Headmasters #TRANSFORM!(OFF VOCAL VERSION) #臆病者同盟(OFF VOCAL VERSION) Okubyômomo Dômei/Coward Alliance #戦士の休息(OFF VOCAL VERSION) Senshi no Yasumi/Rest of a Warrior #立て!怒りのヘッドマスター(OFF VOCAL VERSION) Tatsu! Ikari no Heddomasutāzu/Stand! Anger of a Headmaster #宇宙には国境がない(OFF VOCAL VERSION) Uchū ni wa Kokkyō ga Nai/A Universe Without Borders #デストロン讃歌(OFF VOCAL VERSION) Destron Sanka/Decepticon Hymn #宇宙に架かる虹(OFF VOCAL VERSION) Uchū ni Kakaru Niji/A Rainbow Hanging in Space #君はトランスフォーマー(OFF VOCAL VERSION) Kimi wa Toransufōmā/You are a Transformer Disc 3 #超神マスターフォースのテーマ Chôjin Masutāfōsu no Tēma/Theme of Super God Masterforce #進め!超神マスターフォース Shinpo! Chôjin Masutāfōsu/Advance! Super God Masterforce #竒跡のトランスフォーマー Kiseki no Toransufōmā/Transformer of Miracles #変身!ゴッドマスター Henshin! Goddomasutā/Transform! God Master #小さな勇士~ヘッドマスターJRのテーマ~ Chīsai Senshi~Heddomasutāzu JR no Tēma~/Little Warrior: Theme of Headmasters JR #スーパージンライのテーマ Sūpā Ginrai no Tēma/Theme of Super Ginrai #See See シーコンズ See See Sīkonzu/See See Seacon #宇宙の支配者・デビルZ Uchū no Shihaisha: Debiru Z/Ruler of the Universe: Devil Z #WE BELIEVE TOMORROW #燃えろ!トランスフォーマー Moero! Toransufōmā/Burn! Transformer #超神マスターフォースのテーマ(OFF VOCAL VERSION) Chôjin Masutāfōsu no Tēma/Theme of Super God Masterforce #進め!超神マスターフォース(OFF VOCAL VERSION) Shinpo! Chôjin Masutāfōsu/Advance! Super God Masterforce #竒跡のトランスフォーマー(OFF VOCAL VERSION) Kiseki no Toransufōmā/Transformer of Miracles #変身!ゴッドマスター(OFF VOCAL VERSION)Henshin! Goddomasutā/Transform! God Master #小さな勇士~ヘッドマスターJRのテーマ~(OFF VOCAL VERSION) Chīsai Senshi~Heddomasutâzu JR no Tēma~/Little Warrior: Theme of Headmasters JR #スーパージンライのテーマ(OFF VOCAL VERSION)Sūpā Ginrai no Tēma/Theme of Super Ginrai #See See シーコンズ(OFF VOCAL VERSION) See See Sīkonzu/See See Seacon #宇宙の支配者・デビルZ(OFF VOCAL VERSION) Uchū no Shihaisha: Debiru Z/Ruler of the Universe: Devil Z #WE BELIEVE TOMORROW(OFF VOCAL VERSION) #燃えろ!トランスフォーマー(OFF VOCAL VERSION) Moero! Toransufōmā/Burn! Transformer Disc 4 #ザ・ヘッドマスターズ(TV SIZE) Za Heddomasutāzu/The Headmasters #西暦2011年 Seireki 2011 Nen/Year 2011 AD #マトリクスを探せ! Matorikusu o Sagasu!/Look for the Matrix! #夢のダブルコンボイ誕生 Yume no Daburu Konboi Tanjô/Dream of the Birth of Double Convoy #ヘッドオン!!フォートレスマキシマス ''Hetudo On!! Fōtoresu Makisimasu/Head On! Fortress Maximus #ザ・ヘッドマスターズ(INSTRUMENTAL VERSION) Za Heddomasutāzu/The Headmasters #戦え!フォートレスマキシマス Tatakai! Fōtoresu Makisimasu/Fight! Fortress Maximus #君はトランスフォーマー(INSTRUMENTAL VERSION) Kimi wa Toransufōmā/You are a Transformer #デストロン最終計画発動 Destron Saishū Keikaku Ugoki/Decepticons Final Plan Goes Into Action #最後の地球大決戦 Saigo no Chikyū Kettei-teki Tatakai/Last of Earth's Decisive Battles #予告編用音楽 Yokoku-hen yô Ongaku/Music for Preview #君はトランスフォーマー(TV SIZE) Kimi wa Toransufōmā/You are a Transformer #超神マスターフォースのテーマ(TV SIZE) Chôjin Masutāfōsu no Tēma/Theme of Super God Masterforce #デストロン復活 Destron Fukkatsu/Decepticon Revival #燃えろ!トランスフォーマー(INSTRUMENTAL VERSION) Moero! Toransufōmā/Burn! Transformer #立て!!プリテンダー Tatsu!! Puritendā/Stand! Pretender #超神マスターフォースのテーマ(INSTRUMENTAL VERSION) Chôjin Masutāfōsu no Tēma/Theme of Super God Masterforce #その名はジンライ Sono na ha Ginrai/His Name is Ginrai #ジンライ怒りのゴッドオン!! Ginrai Ikari no Gotudo On!!/Angry God on of Ginrai!! #月面の死闘 Desperate Struggle on the Surface of Moon #竒跡のトランスフォーマー(INSTRUMENTAL VERSION) Kiseki no Toransufōmā/Transformer of Miracles #ゴッドジンライの帰還 Gotudo Ginrai no Kitaku/Return of God Ginrai #戦闘……そして Sentô...Sosite/Battle...and then #進め!超神マスターフォース(INSTRUMENTAL VERSION)Susume! Chōjin Masutāfōsu/Advance! Super God Masterforce #ファイナルファイヤーガッツ! Fuainaru Fuaiyā Gatusu/Final Fire Guts! #予告編用音楽 Yokoku-hen yô Ongaku/Music for Previews #燃えろ!トランスフォーマー(TV SIZE) Moero! Toransufōmā/Burn! Transformer Disc 5 #トランスフォーマーV(TV SIZE) Toransufōmā V/Transformer V #宇宙の勇者・スターセイバー Uchū no Yūsha Sutā Seibā/Star Saber: Hero of the Universe #ビクトリー戦争開始! Bikutorī Sensô Kaishiten!/Victory War, Start! #マイクロ星・謎の戦士 Maikuro-sei Nazo no Senshi/Micron Planet: Warriors of Mystery #合体!ライオカイザー Gattai! Raio Kaizā/Unite! Lio Kaizer #ビクトリーレオ誕生 Bikutorī Reo Tanjô/Birth of Victory Leo #逆転!必殺のビクトリー合体 Gyakuten! Hissatsu no Bikutorī Gattai/Inversion! Final Blow of the Victory Unite #デストロン巨大要塞 Destron Kyodai Yôsai/ Decepticon Giant Fort #スターセイバーVSデスザラス Sutā Seibā VS Desuzarasu/Star Saber VS Deathsaurus #トランスフォーマーV(INSTRUMENTAL VERSION) Toransufomā V/Transformer V #サイバトロンばんざい(INSTRUMENTAL VERSION) Saibatoron Banzai/Cybertron Banzai #勝利のスターセイバー Shôri no Sutā Seibā/Victory of Star Saber #サイバトロンばんざい(TV SIZE) Saibatoron Banzai/Cybertron Banzai #トランスフォーマーV(OFF VOCAL VERSION) Toransufōmā V/Transformer V #サイバトロンばんざい(OFF VOCAL VERSION) Saibatoron Banzai/Cybertron Banzai #トランスフォーマーZのテーマ(ONE CHORUS VERSION) Toransufōmā Z no Tēma/Theme of Transformer Z #未来の君へ(ONE CHORUS VERSION) Mirai no ni Mukau/Head For the Future #トランスフォーマーZのテーマ(INSTRUMENTAL VERSION) Toransufōmā Z no Tēma/Theme of Transformer Z #未来の君へ(INSTRUMENTAL VERSION) Mirai no ni Mukau/Head For the Future #トランスフォーマーZのテーマ(OFF VOCAL VERSION) Toransufōmā Z no Tēma/Theme of Transformer Z #未来の君へ(OFF VOCAL VERSION) Mirai no ni Mukau/Head For the Future #THE TRANSFORMERS(VERSION 1) #THE TRANSFORMERS(VERSION 2) #THE TRANSFORMERS TVCF用音楽(VERSION 1) #THE TRANSFORMERS TVCF用音楽(VERSION 2) #SURVIVAL External links *Release Information Category:anime soundtracks History of Music 1984-1990 Category:2004 soundtracks Category:Box set albums